Locked In
by Emiko1
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta get locked in Capsule Corp. For three days. What will happen? (This is all before the Trunks Saga) PG-13 for later chapters. V/B Read and REVIEW!!! *EIGHTH CHAPTER UP!!!*
1. So The Story Begins

Hiya!!! Emiko here!!! This is my first DBZ (to post, not write) on F.F.Net. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Trunks: Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Emiko: Let me check, um . . . well, no, I still don't own DBZ. Dang.  
  
Goten: Thank Goodness.  
  
Emiko: *Chooses to ignore remark * Now read!!! And Review. (It's good for the soul.)  
  
LOCKED IN  
  
Bulma walked downstairs to the kitchen. She was proud of herself and held herself high. She had finally done the impossible. Yamcha was finally history.  
  
Of course he had been her ex-boyfriend before and always came back begging for forgiveness. This time was different. This time she would not set herself up for another heartbreak. She would NOT take him back.  
  
"Woman! Make me breakfast!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
Now Bulma, feeling very brave said, "Make your own breakfast! I am NOT your slave!"  
  
"I don't know how to cook," Vegeta protested.  
  
"Then I guess you'll starve," Bulma said jokingly. Vegeta gave her his newly learned puppy-dog-eyes (Gohan had taught it to him). "No!" Bulma said, "I will not cave!"  
  
"Please? I'm hungry!" Vegeta whined.  
  
"You Sayjins are hungry all the time! I swear! Sometimes I wonder if you enjoy eating more than you do fighting," Bulma said, "Let me teach you."  
  
"Pancakes," Vegeta ordered.  
  
"You're learning how to make them your self," Bulma said, "Now get over here!"  
  
Vegeta walked over to her, rolled his eyes, and whined, "This is not a man's job. It is the woman's. This would be very bad if we were on my home planet."  
  
"Well, we're not on Vegeta. We're on Earth. We don't do things your way, we do them mine." Bulma insisted, getting out a huge box of microwavable pancakes.  
  
"Why aren't you getting that gloopy stuff out?" Vegeta asked her, "How are you going to make pancakes with a box?"  
  
"These are the kind you put in the microwave and you heat them up and you eat them like normal."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
Bulma turned to face him, "Trust me."  
  
Vegeta caved. The one earthling he could trust was her. She took him in. Gave him a place to stay and he could always talk to her without really trying. She was the one person he ever told anything to. She knew it too.  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Vegeta finally got the hang of the fact you had to push the buttons to make it go and when the light was on, it was heating up the pancakes, he ate four dozen of the round pancakes in front of him.  
  
"Why do these take so good?" Vegeta asked after his first bite.  
  
"Because you made them yourself," Bulma said, reaching for two of Vegeta's pancakes to eat for herself.  
  
They ate quietly for a while. Vegeta hated this silence. Bulma and himself always had the best talks at meals. He didn't know why, they just did. This woman was making him soft. He needed to go train. He needed to get her off his mind. Then he realized he had about half his pancakes left. 'Wouldn't want these to go to waste,' he thought as he took another bite. He was going to finish then go train, but the silence . . .  
  
"So, um . . ." Vegeta started, "How'd things go with Yamcha last night?"  
  
He hated that man. Yamcha. Even saying his name brought a bad taste to his mouth. He'd been living with Bulma for almost a year now, and he'd been keeping track of the affair called Bulma and Yamcha. He hated what he always did to her. They would go out for awhile and then Bulma would chatch him with another girl. Then she would come home all leaky and sobbing and she wouldn't get out of bed for the next day. When, wouldn't you know it, Yamcha showed up with a dozen roses and say he was sorry and would never hurt her again. Let's just say the roses always lasted longer than his promise.  
  
"I broke it off with him," she said shortly.  
  
"For good this time? Or is this going to be a permanent habit for you?" Vegeta asked lightly.  
  
"For good. And since when have you cared about my love life?"  
  
"You are my roommate. I can't help but observe."  
  
"Oh, so, you spy?"  
  
"No! I can't help but notice. You fight with him so much, you fight with him more than you do me. That's not exactly right, Bulma."  
  
Vegeta bit his tongue. He didn't mean it that way. It came out that way.  
  
"Why did you guys always fight?"  
  
"Because. I wouldn't sleep with him."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I tried to explain to him that I wanted to wait until my wedding night, but he didn't understand that. He always asked 'what's the point?' but I could never give him an answer. It's just what I want to do."  
  
"Good."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, on Vegeta if you cheat on your mate, the penalty is death. If you had done something with him, I'd feel obligated. Especially since you're a friend."  
  
"Thanks, Vegg-head."  
  
"Vegg-head?"  
  
"Yeah, you need a nick-name.  
  
"Okay, but Vegg-head?"  
  
"Well, what do you want me to call you?"  
  
"Anything but, Vegg-head."  
  
Bulma got a sly smile on her face as another bite of pancakes slid down her throat. "What about 'Stud-Muffin'?"  
  
"Or that." Vegeta said as he dropped his dishes in the sink. He walked over to the door and turned the knob. "Bulma, do have the keys to this door?"  
  
"No, it doesn't lock. Why?"  
  
"Then it's stuck."  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "You're big and strong. Knock it down."  
  
"Oh," He said shortly.  
  
'Sometimes, I think he and Goku have more in common than he says they do.' Bulma thought to herself. She went to take another bite of her pancakes when Vegeta . . .  
  
"GRAGH!" screamed in agony.  
  
Bulma quickly turned around, "WHAT?"  
  
"It didn't budge," Vegeta said rubbing his hand, "It hurt!"  
  
"Poor Vegeta," Bulma said getting up and grabbing his hand, "Let me see."  
  
He handed her his hand and said, "What is that door made of?"  
  
"Wood."  
  
"Then why couldn't I knock it down?"  
  
"I don't know, hold still!" She commanded.  
  
Vegeta stood still. "Well, it's not broken. It's just bruised," diagnosed Bulma.  
  
"Fine, but it still hurts." That was another thing. He would've never told anyone that he hurt anywhere. He would tough it out. But yet, he told Bulma this.  
  
"Would you get the door open?" He asked, impatiently.  
  
"Patients is a virtue," Bulma said in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Yeah, I have no patients."  
  
Bulma just rolled her eyes. She went to inspect the door. Her eyes narrowed. 'Could it be?' she thought.  
  
She went over to the window and pulled back the shades. But there wasn't blue skies and green grass. It was gray. Literally, gray. Metal covered the window.  
  
"No wonder you hurt you hand. The whole house is covered with super steal."  
  
"Super steal?"  
  
"Yes, you know, the stuff I was working on that I kept asking you to though enery balls at?"  
  
"Yeah . . ."  
  
"I put it on the house as part of the security system."  
  
"Okay, how do you reverse it?  
  
"Um . . ."  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta shouted and hit the door again. "GARGH!" he yelled as he once again held his hand.  
  
Bulma tried to hold back giggles as he held his hand close to his chest.  
  
"It's not funny!" He shouted at her.  
  
"Yes it is," she argued, letting her giggles run free, and turn into laughing.  
  
"How do we get out of here?"  
  
"Well, there's a box on the outside of the house that controls it and has a certain code you put in," Bluma insisted.  
  
"Then let's call your dad . . .What?"  
  
"There's two problems with that. One being, my dad is out of town for the long weekend, and two being, MY DAD IS OUT OF TOWN. I realize that is the same reason, but, I thought I should stress that."  
  
"So we're stuck here until Tuesday?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
'Fun,' Vegeta thought sarcastically, 'Three whole days with Bulma. And no GR to get her off my mind. It's gonna be hard staying away from her.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Anyway, that is the first in this story. I need at least FIVE GOOD reviews to continue.  
  
Now REVIEW!!! 


	2. So Vegeta Starts Losing It

Hiya! Again!  
  
Welcome to the second chapter of LOCKED IN! (Screachy music plays)  
  
Emiko: Trunks stop trying to play the Violin!  
  
Goten: Yes! Please!!!  
  
Trunks: Why?  
  
Emiko: (ignores) Goten, gimmie a dollar.  
  
Goten: Okay (Gives Emiko a dollar)  
  
Emiko: Okay, DBZ owners! If you wanna sue me for using your story, FINE but all you'll get is a dollar. BECAUSE THAT'S ALL I HAVE!!! (shakes dollar furiously in the air) Oh yeah, I don't own DBZ.  
  
Last Chapter I do realize that Vegeta was a bit OOC, but I tried to fix it this time, I'd appreciate any ideas on the 'aggressiveness' subject. This is my first Bulma/Vegeta fic in DBZ so, yeah.  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
LOCKED IN  
  
The two sat in the living room very uncomfortably. The steal seemed to block off the intena for the T.V. so they were without cable. The radio signals wouldn't go though the metal either, so they had no music. Bulma had got out a book and read it. Another book and read it. She was currently in the middle of her third book and it was close to three in the afternoon and Vegeta had skipped lunch. That is not normal for a Sayjin, but he was so bored that not even food kept him occupied.  
  
Vegeta finally snapped. "THIS IS TORTURE! SAYSOMETHING WOMAN!"  
  
Bulma sat down her book and looked up at him. "Let's play a game."  
  
"ANYTHING let's just do SOMETHING!"  
  
"How about, Spin the Bottle?" Bulma suggested. Now Vegeta had only been on this planet ten months and had to be taught a lot of things, he knew what Spin the Bottle was, and how you played it.  
  
"But the only two people here," Vegeta said loosly.  
  
"Exactly," seduction in her voice, she moved toward Vegeta and pushed him in his chair. He stared at her in shock as she straddled his legs in the white armchair. She leaned down and claimed his mouth as hers for the whole of what Vegeta thought was eternity. When eternity unfortunately came to a stop, Vegeta only wanted a thousand more eternity's spent kissing her.  
  
Her hands slid down to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. When she got to the third button, she softly asked, "Vegeta, what are you doing?"  
  
Vegeta laughed at the remark, "You tell me," and captured her in another kiss.  
  
She escaped him, "Wake-up," she said.  
  
"What?" Vegeta asked slowly.  
  
"Wake-up!" This time he felt a hit on the back of his neck and he sat up suddenly, the surroundings around him slowly coming back into his conciseness.  
  
He and Bulma were fully dressed, much to his royal displeasure.  
  
"It's almost five! You've been asleep for almost nine hours! I've finished THREE books! You should be awake for me to talk to!" She yelled at the groggy Say-jin before her.  
  
"Fooooood . . ." he wailed.  
  
"Oh my, dear, sweat, Kami! You are just like a baby! Eat and sleep, that all you do!" she ranted her way into the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta followed her. His inner child whined for food, "Not true!" he argued.  
  
Bulma raised her eyebrows at him.  
  
"I talk and train and fight," he stuttered.  
  
"Oh, how talented!" Bulma insisted, sarcasm rich in her voice.  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm hungry!" His voice was in a monotone as he hit his head on the table. That was when the table cracked and broke in two. "Oops." Vegeta said slowly.  
  
Bulma laughed. She went over to the drawer and pulled out a bunch of Capsules and searched though them. "Ah Ha! Eureka!" She said as she popped a Capsule and a brand new table popped out. "Try not to break this one!"  
  
"Uh-huh," Vegeta said slowly.  
  
"You really are hungry? Aren't you?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Vegeta said slowly.  
  
"You are exactly like Goku."  
  
That hit him. NO way was he in ANY way be like Kakarott with the exception of they were from the same planet. He was Vegeta! The Prince of ALL Say- jins! Kacarott was a mere COMONER! How dare she compare himself to that . . . that . . . oh . . .  
  
Vegeta stood up and faced her. "NO way am I ANY way like Kakarott! With the exception that we are from the same planet, we have nothing in common! I am Vegeta! The Prince of ALL Say-jins! Kacarott is a mere COMOMNER! How DARE you compare me to that . . . that . . . oh . . ." he ranted, he let off steam and started punching and kicking the wall.  
  
"You know that wall is indestructible right now, right?"  
  
"I don't care!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Bulma said reaching in the cupboard for a silver packet, "It's just, Goku ues't to do that too. Whenever he was hungry, no matter where we were, he'd sit down and whine; 'fooooood'."  
  
Vegeta stopped kicking the wall when he heard her laugh. 'Oh, so now she's laughing at me?'  
  
"Listen," Vegeta said, "It is not my fault that Say-jins need more food than the average being! I don't even know why!" Then he spotted the silver packet. "Please say we're not having Pop Tarts for dinner," he begged.  
  
"Nope," Bulma said. She opened the packet to reveal two square plots of, well, no one could describe it. "Since your SOOOOOOO hungry, you can have half of mine.'  
  
Vegeta was looking at her like she was crazy. How could two whole meals come from the two tiny squares of the silver packet.  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"No," She said opening the box above the oven.  
  
"Okay," he said as she placed the squares in the box and pushed start.  
  
Bulma looked at her watch, and counted, "Five, four, three, two, one, DONE!"  
  
Vegeta blinked.  
  
Bulma bent down and opened the box. Out came a whole meal. Turkey and Stuffing, all sorts of vegetables and fruits and a huge bowl of rice. The dinner came complete with desert. New York Style Cheesecake.  
  
Vegeta's mouth watered.  
  
"Go ahead, eat."  
  
Vegeta dived to the platter and ate with no disregard what so ever of table manners. He was eating on the floor. He had just started on his Cheesecake when he finally started talking.  
  
"How you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make dinner in about five seconds."  
  
"Oh, The Say-jin feeder 500. My newest invention. Dehydrates."  
  
"Oh, well, it's good."  
  
"Are you going to say thank-you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Bulma's mouth shot open.  
  
"You called me Kakarott." He said.  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"No I didn't! I called you GOKU not Kakarott. There's a difference."  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes an 'Humph' was heard from him.  
  
All the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher and everything was clean from Vegeta's mess on the floor. The two roommates headed up the stairs to go to bed. Vegeta was having a very strange debate with himself.  
  
'You idiot, Kiss her,' his mind told him to do.  
  
'No you idiot.' He argued back, 'I will NOT fall for her.'  
  
'But your falling anyway,' his mind insisted.  
  
'Yes, but NO! And that's final!'  
  
'Awe, you weirdo,' whined his mind.  
  
'Shuddup'  
  
"Good night, Monkey!" Bulma called from down the hall.  
  
"Don't call me Monkey!" he shouted back.  
  
"Why not? You still need a nick-name!" she insisted.  
  
"I already said you could give me a nick-name, but please make it good!"  
  
"Monkey is good."  
  
"No it's not!  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Something different!"  
  
"You've said that to everything!"  
  
"GOOD NIGHT BULMA!" He found himself saying in disgust.  
  
Okay, Second Chapter up!!!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!!! They make me feel all warm inside. Literally.  
  
Child of the Ancients: Thanks for Reviewing!!!  
  
Mrs. Trunks' Mom: Thanks for the review!!! Do you think I did better with Vegeta in this one? I've never really made him aggressive around Bulma and Trunks ya know? The show never shows their private life, so ya never know.  
  
Kayce: Thanks for the Review!!! What did you think of Vegeta in this one? I tried I got a few complaints on it, so I tried to fix it.  
  
Kagome: Thanks for the review! I'd love to read yours! In fact going their now. You'll be seeing a review from me. As the for Vegeta going crazy, you'll have to wait and see. Hey, (between you and me this is the first FanFiction I've posted anywhere. So I'm about as much a new comer as you are!  
  
Now for the rest of you that read this and are not going to review SHAME ON YOU!!! You should review every time. I don't care if it is one word. Just REVIEW!!! 


	3. So Bulma Takes a Closer Look

Hiya! Emiko again!!!  
  
Trunks: Who else would it be?  
  
Goten: Yeah?  
  
Emiko: Shuddup  
  
Trunks: You are not the boss of us!!!  
  
Emiko: That's right! But I AM the writer and I can make you do stupid things. (Hands Trunks a piece of paper.) Read  
  
Trunks: Roses are red, Violets are blue . . .  
  
Goten: Why did they name a BLUE flower violet?  
  
Trunks: One of the great mysteries of life!  
  
Emiko: ON WITH THE POEM!!!  
  
Trunks: (cowering) I don't own DBZ, If you sue, you wont get anything, cuz I'm broke. POOR ME!!!  
  
Goten: That doesn't go!  
  
Emiko: SHH!!! It gets the disclaimer across, right? (Takes the two Say- jin's heads and shakes them up and down) GOOD!  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
LOCKED IN  
  
Bulma woke up with a start. The clock on her bedside table said one A.M.  
  
'Great,' she thought to herself. 'I'll never get back to sleep.'  
  
Tossing and turning, she couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
Water. That's what she needed. Water.  
  
She went downstairs to the sink and filled up a glass. The nice wet liquid went down against her dry throat. Bulma went to open up the blinds, to find the gray metal staring its ugly gaze right at her.  
  
'Oh,' she thought. 'That's right. The steal.' The first thing she was doing when she got to see the nice blue sky again was to take this stupid stuff off. She never wanted to be stuck inside away from her laboratory.  
  
She missed it.  
  
Almost as much as Vegeta missed the GR.  
  
That thought in mind, Bulma absentmindedly climbed the stairs to Vegeta's room. When she got there, she slowly opened the door to the dark room. Even with moonlight, she was sure that Vegeta's room was always dark and gloomy.  
  
Much to her surprise it wasn't.  
  
It was actually nice. The oak wood of all his furniture went well with all the navy blue Yamcha had picked out. This was the first time she'd in this room since she made Yamcha move out. Since he was spending pretty much every waking moment on Master Roshi's island, she made him move out so Vegeta could have somewhere to stay. Vegeta wasn't to happy about the fact he had to have Yamcha's old room, but he eventually got over it.  
  
Bulma took a closer look at the Say-jin's belongings. His walls were bare. His bedside table was empty except a clock and lamp. He had a small stereo sitting on top of his dresser. His closet door was open and she saw armor like the kind he wore on Namak.  
  
But the one thing that stole her attention the most, was the Say-jin himself.  
  
In his sleeping form, he wasn't that bad. He looked cute . . .peaceful, even. Bulma sat there, staring at him for awhile, lost in her thoughts . . .  
  
'How can someone that peaceful looking, be the cause for so much death and destruction? He's really not that bad. Although he has a tendency to yell and scream and lose his temper, he really is a nice guy. Even if he claims he isn't.'  
  
Bulma gasped, realizing that she was actually attracted to the bossy, ignorant, sassy, pain in the butt Say-jin. She was actually falling for a man that she knew hated her.  
  
'Especially since you're a friend . . .' Vegeta's words rang in her ears.  
  
"Is that all you'll ever think of me, Vegeta?" Bulma whispered quietly, " a friend?"  
  
That's when it hit her.  
  
She wasn't JUST attracted to Vegeta.  
  
She wasn't JUST falling for Vegeta.  
  
She was absolutely, head over heals, in LOVE with Vegeta.  
  
The only problem was, what now?  
  
How should she go about this? Vegeta wasn't Yamcha. (Thank-Kami!) Vegeta wasn't a guy she met at the store, or at a bar, or anywhere else. He was VEGETA for Kami's sakes. Her ROOMMATE! The guy that swore he'd find revenge on her BEST FRIEND! The guy she took in because he no where else to go.  
  
The guy she had spent almost every breakfast getting to know him for the past year. The guy she couldn't stop fighting with. The guy that yelled at her for calling him Goku. He was THE guy. And she had no way of going about it.  
  
This predicament was completely different than anything she'd been in before. She knew what to do with guys that she had just met, but Vegeta? In that area, she was completely lost.  
  
When she had reached to door to leave, she heard her name.  
  
"Bulma . . ." Vegeta groaned.  
  
Bulma turned, frightened she might've woken him up, to see the Prince tangling himself up in his sheets.  
  
"No," he groaned again, "Leave her alone Freeza!"  
  
'He dreaming about me,' Bulma thought, a smile forming on her lips, 'How sweet!'  
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Vegeta shouted. "No! Bulma! No! Stop! You can't! No! Don't!"  
  
Bulma ran over to his side, "Vegeta, wake-up!"  
  
"No! Stop! I won't let you! STOP!"  
  
"VEGETA! WAKE UP!" Bulma shouted. Vegeta's eyes shot open. He sat up straight in bed.  
  
Vegeta's head turned to see Bulma staring at him with eyes full of concern. She was all right. He was breathing again. His head went down to catch his breath.  
  
When he had finally caught his breath, he turned to Bulma, "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I woke up, I heard you scream my name, I ran in," most of that was truthful. Two out of three was not bad, but Vegeta didn't need to know that she was in his room, watching him sleep.  
  
"You really think I needed your help?" Vegeta barked at her, back in his normal arrogant voice.  
  
"No, but it's a good thing I came in! You'd still be having that nightmare if it wasn't for me!" Bulma shouted back.  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP, WOMAN!" Vegeta shouted at her.  
  
"GOOD! DON'T EVER ASK ME FOR ANYTHING AGAIN!" She yelled back. She got up, left his room, went straight for hers and slammed her door.  
  
"YOU'RE HOPELESS, WOMAN!" He shouted from his door.  
  
Bulma opened up her door, "I HAVE A NAME! MONKEY-BOY!"  
  
"GRRRAAAHHHHH!" he shouted as he slammed his door, shaking the walls. He then heard Bulma slam hers.  
  
Vegeta looked at his clock. 'One-thirty in the morning. Great! Now I'll never get back to sleep!"  
  
Bluma had been staring at her ceiling for all of ten minutes when she started crying. She was stuck with this guy for two more days and now she wasn't talking to him. On top of that, she just realized she was crazy about him. This was NOT good.  
  
Vegeta had stared at his ceiling for all of an hour, thinking of how mad Bulma had made him and the words they had said, when a thought went across his mind.  
  
'I should apologize . . .' said his thought.  
  
'I will not!' he thought back, 'she started it. She shouldn't of come in the first place!'  
  
'She was only trying to help!' his mind argued back.  
  
'That dose not matter! She came in thinking I, Prince Vegeta, the Prince of all Say-jins, needed help! I never need help!'  
  
'Yes you do. And most of the time you go to her for help.'  
  
'I will NOT apologize!'  
  
"Apologize!"  
  
'NO!'  
  
'YES!'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'YES!'  
  
'NO!'  
  
'Look, your stuck with her for two more days! ALONE! If you two aren't talking, it'll be torture!'  
  
Vegeta pondered on this.  
  
'Fine! I'll go apologize!'  
  
There y'all go! Hope ya liked it!!!  
  
Child of the Ancients-Thank-you. I re-wrote Chap-2 so Vegeta would be MIC, So yeah,  
  
Sarah- THANK-YOU you are a good friend! I had to bribe Kristin into reading it. (JK!) But you should really think about getting into DBZ!!!  
  
Kayce- Thank-you! I tried. But I can't all ways promise a fast update, this week is the first week of summer and I just really got bored.  
  
Unique Free Radical-thanks for the review. I can't wait for that part myself!  
  
Serenityblossom- you took my 'one word' to heart didn't you? Thanks though. It's people like you that make my day!!!  
  
Chico- Thanks for the review!  
  
Kristin- See! I told you you'd like it!!  
  
m.z*d.e.e.- YES!!! MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER!!! ALWAYS WANT REVIEWS!!! (Did that sound too obsessed?) Thanks for the review. And I will hopefully get around to finishing this one!  
  
Kagome- Thanks for the Review! I WILL finish! (Turns on self help tape #1 How to Finish a Story) No, sorry, this will NOT be a lemon, but you do see some kissy stuff later on!  
  
REVIEW!!! Trust me!!! It makes the author happy!!! I'll even say something back like I did to the ones above me ^ (If I missed you, sorry, I'll get around to it next chap!)  
  
I us't to be one of those that read but DIDN'T REVIEW. (Hangs head) YES I'M TALING TO YOU! (Points to anyone who was going to leave without reviewing!!!) Then, I started writing and found out the importance of leaving a review, so please, leave a review. I'll even take flames!!! 


	4. So Vegeta Tries To Apologize

Hiya!!! Welcome to the FOURTH chapter of LOCKED IN!!!  
  
Trunks: here we go again!  
  
Goten: Can't you pick on someone other than me and leave me alone?  
  
Emiko: *thinks* NO!  
  
Goten: *sulks*  
  
Emiko: ANYWAY! I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEREOF, OR IN ANYWAY MAKING MONEY OFF OF THIS.  
  
Trunks: Why did you do that in all caps?  
  
Emiko: TO MAKE TRUNKS ASK QUESTIONS!  
  
Trunks: OH!  
  
Emiko: ANY QUESTIONS?  
  
GOOD  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
LOCKED IN  
  
Vegeta stood outside Bulma's door, debating whether he should just enter, or knock. He sat there, starring at the door like it was Freeza come back to haunt him.  
  
'This is stupid,' he told himself. 'what am I doing?'  
  
'Apologizing,' his mind said shortly.  
  
Vegeta took in a deep breath. Then, he let out a long sigh. This was harder than he thought.  
  
'Just go in. She won't let you in if you knock.' His mind told him.  
  
Vegeta just stayed where he was, not moving, like he was a mummy, put into a standing position for the rest of eternity. And he was fine with that until he heard a soft sound come from inside. The normal HUMAN wouldn't have heard it. But since he was a SAY-JIN, he heard the soft sob that escaped the blue-haired woman from inside.  
  
"Shit . . ." he cursed. "She's crying."  
  
He swallowed as he opened the door. He heard the fast sniff coming from Bulma.  
  
"Bulma?" he asked slowly.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked in a harsh tone.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked even more slowly than he did before.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question . . ." he trailed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you think we'll win?"  
  
Bulma sat quietly for awhile. "Come in Vegeta." She leaned and turned on her lamp. She rubbed her eyes, pretending it was the new light in the room. Vegeta knew better than that. He also knew better than to bring it up.  
  
"What are you so worried about?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Do. You. Think. We'll. Win?" he repeated.  
  
"I don't know. Honestly Vegeta, why are you asking me this NOW?"  
  
"We have two years, right? Until the Androids come?"  
  
"Yes. Why are you so worried?"  
  
"You don't worry about this, because your name was on the survivors list."  
  
". . .oh." she said shortly.  
  
". . .oh. what?"  
  
"You're scared of dying."  
  
"No I'm not! I've been dead before."  
  
"Then what are you so worried about?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, changing the subject.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I'm sorry. For yelling at you. I just get that way sometimes."  
  
"I've noticed."  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath. Bulma wasn't taking him seriously. Kami . . .  
  
"WOMAN LISTEN TO ME! I TRY TO APOLOGIZE AND YOU DON'T EVEN THINK I'M CAPABLE OF EVEN SAYING SORRY!"  
  
"Geeze, Monkey-boy, apology accepted.  
  
"I thought we established that you DON'T call me monkey-boy.'  
  
Bulma scooted over on the bed, and patted the area she just left. "Sit down." Vegeta looked at her for a moment. He looked at the spot and then looked at her again. "What? I don't bite!" Vegeta looked at the spot again, and slowly started moving towards her. It was then that Vegeta wished that he could've put some pants on. He was in an Old Navy shirt and boxers. He sat down, stiff, not sure of what to do next.  
  
"From now on, I'm going to call you 'Monkey-boy' whenever you call me 'WOMAN'. Okay?"  
  
"Fine." His voice short and nervous. No one other than Vegeta knew that he was nervous. That's what Vegeta thought. Bulma had had dozens of talks with him in the morning and knew how to break his code.  
  
It was simple. If you put up with him for awhile. You actually got to know the guy. Whether it was from the code that took Bulma a few months to figure out, or his rare, but occasional slip-ups about his past. He really wasn't that bad.  
  
Bulma put a hand on his shoulder. He shuddered. "Vegeta, I really don't bite."  
  
"I know." He said shortly. He turned away from her. Bulma took this as a sign to get angry.  
  
"You idiot! I'm trying to be a good friend for once, to help you with whatever your problem is at who the hell knows what time in the morning, and all you can spill out is two syllable sentences!"  
  
"I'm the one that came in to APOLOGIZE in the first place! I'm the one trying to be civil and all you can do is call me MONKEY-BOY! You don't even have a clue why I came in here. I came here to apologize for the fact that you were the one that barged in and thought I needed help. Well, NEWSFLASH! I don't need your help with nightmares, or problems you seem to be making up OUT OF NOWHERE!" Vegeta blew.  
  
'Oh, Kami . . .' he thought. He hadn't meant to start the fight over again.  
  
"I know why you're here, Vegeta. You came to apologize. I KNOW that. It was a nice apology too. I get that way sometimes, myself. Thinking that all I'll ever need is myself. When really, sometimes, you just need to go to a friend and let it all out. Rant until the sun comes up. Vegeta, I know it's hard for you to talk to me. Vegeta, you're my friend. I hate to see you this way."  
  
"Who says I'm your friend?"  
  
That stung her, "You did, yesterday at breakfast? When we were talking about Yamcha?"  
  
". . .oh . . " he hung his head.  
  
Vegeta chose to sit quietly. Bulma frowned. Would he ever open up to her?  
  
Bulma decided that the Say-jin Prince needed encouragement. "Why do you hate Goku so much?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her. His eyebrows once again back to his original position. Annoyed.  
  
"What has he ever done to you?" she asked softly.  
  
"What has he ever done to me?" Vegeta jumped up. "What has he . . .? I can't believe you don't know! He took away my entire reason of living! He took away the chance of me being the first Super-Say-jin, he took away the one guy that I swore that I'd find revenge on and avenge the race of Say- jins. He reached the level of Super-Say-jin and defeated Freeza all when I was DEAD! And then he didn't even defeat Freeza, that kid from the future did and he's YOUNGER than Kakarott! HE can even turn Super-Say-jin! I know that he was lying when he said that he was Say-jin, because I am the Prince of ALL Say-jins and I know exactly how many there are! There's that third-class commoner and his half-breed brat that he calls his son. And me. I don't know about you Bulma, but, all three of us have black hair and that guy from the future had PURPLE HAIR!"  
  
Bulma smiled weakly.  
  
"WHAT?" he barked.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "Nothing."  
  
Vegeta sat back down next to Bulma. He really hadn't meant to spill his every thought out to her. He was GOING to stop at Kakarott, but something told him to go on. Something about this woman made him drop some of his defenses.  
  
"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
He turned to face her, his eyebrows raised up slightly.  
  
"What'll you do after the Androids come and all. What if we change enough of our time so that you live or we win?"  
  
Vegeta pondered over all of what she was saying. 'What'll you do?' He really had no clue. ' . . . Or we win . . .' 'we'. That stuck him hard. HE was now part of a group that saved the world. Not destroy it. This was new to him. He had never thought about it, really.  
  
"I don't know. And how do you know that I'm going to live?" He asked.  
  
"Well, apparently, I live. I don't know why I just didn't wish everyone back, eventually."  
  
"You'd wish ME back?" Vegeta asked in disbelief as he pointed to himself.  
  
"Of course! Why wouldn't I? You ARE my," her face became sad, "friend."  
  
Vegeta watched as her face dropped when she said 'friend'.  
  
"What? Now you don't want me as a friend?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, I do. It's just . . ."  
  
" 'Just' what?"  
  
"Nothing. Forget it." She said waving her hand in the air, as to rid the room of her stupid idea.  
  
"No, tell me." Vegeta's warrior face came back. "I think I should know."  
  
Bulma stayed quiet.  
  
"TELL ME WOMAN!" He yelled. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT IS THAT Y . . ."  
  
We will never know what Vegeta was going to say because Bulma leaned up and kissed him.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That would be the fourth chapter!!!  
  
To those of you who REVIEWed.  
  
BLOODRAGON: thanks for REVIEWing! Most of the story is already typed up, I just have to fix some things. Plus, my camps are starting up, so, it might take longer!  
  
CHILD OF THE ANCIENTS: Wow!!! You've stuck with me since the beginning! ALL of FOUR days!!! Thanks-you!!  
  
VEGETA-IS-FORGOTTEN: thank-you!!!  
  
ARI: Me? Spell? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I call it a spell check! Wonderful tool. Thank-you about all the other stuff though, and thanks for REVIEWing!  
  
SERINITYBLOSSOM: Ah! Very good! Maybe you'll get up to THREE next time!!  
  
M.Z.*D.E.E.: Thank-you, I try to write as fast as I can! But it is the putting it up part.  
  
COOLVEGETA: Um . . .Thank-you!!!  
  
Well, those are the ones that actually REVIEWed. Those of you that didn't . . .well . . .I can't talk to you then now can I? Now REVIEW!!! 


	5. So Bulma Wears White, Well, Kinda

Hiya!!!  
  
Welcome to the long awaited FITH chapter of LOCKED IN!!!  
  
Goten: It wasn't long awaited!!!  
  
Trunks: Yeah, It was only, like, twenty-four hours!!!  
  
Emiko: Shut-Up you!!!  
  
Goten & Trunks: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emiko: YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goten: Anyway!!! Emiko does not own DBZ in anyway, Akira Toriyama does.  
  
Emiko: No he doesn't! I do! I own all the rights to Dragonball Z!!!  
  
Trunks: ((on the phone)) Yes, Crazy Bin Inc.? Yes, I have another patient for you.((Pause)) She thinks she's the owner of DBZ.  
  
Emiko: ((In the background)) I AM THE OWNER OF DBZ!!! Akira STOLE it!!!  
  
Trunks: They'll be here in a minute!  
  
((60 seconds tick by))  
  
Bob: Hello, I am Bob, the Crazy Bin Inc. director. I will be taking Emiko.  
  
Emiko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Random dude in a white suit: Come with me!!  
  
Emiko: No really, I came up with the idea!!!  
  
Random dude in a white suit: Yeah, and I'm Trunks Briefs.  
  
Trunks: No, I am Trunks Briefs.  
  
Bob: ((Looks at Trunks)) take him too.  
  
Trunks: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goten!!! HELP!!!  
  
Goten: NO! Since Emiko is not here, um . . . this feels weird, um . . .  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
LOCKED IN  
  
Bulma pulled back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! I didn't mean for that to happen, I just thought that . . . well, I thought that um . . . You see Vegeta I muhh . . .  
  
Just as Bulma cut off Vegeta, Vegeta had cut off Bulma.  
  
Bulma's eyes became wide as his lips landed on hers. She was slightly surprised with the fact that he had kissed her back. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she leaned in.  
  
The thing that surprised her the most, was he was gentle. Not sloppy and wet, like Yamcha's, but slow, soft, perfect. This was the last thing she expected from him. He was a Prince that probably had his fare kisses and women throughout his life. Getting what he wanted from women. Not this gentle, sweet, slow, passionate kiss, that Bulma was not used to.  
  
Her hand slowly moved to his neck, pulling him closer. Her other hand went straight to his hair, grabbing it in her fingers.  
  
Vegeta responded by wrapping his arm around her waist and grabbed the back of her head, as If he were holding on to save his life. He slightly grazed her lips with his tongue.  
  
She moaned and gladly let him explore openly. She leaned down, taking him with her.  
  
Vegeta suddenly pulled back. Bulma's eyebrows frowned in confusion.  
  
"Do you really wanna be stuck with me the rest of your life?" he asked softly.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well, Say-jins, um . . .they stay with one person their entire life. Not straying, not cheating, no other marriages. It goes on after death."  
  
"What is 'it'?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her uncertainly. "Bonding."  
  
One word. One word never made Bulma feel so many emotions at once.  
  
"What do you mean by 'bonding'?"  
  
"Well, Say-jins, Kami, what was it?" he yelled at himself. When Nappa was trying to explain this to him, he wasn't really paying attention. He was twelve for Kami's sake. "I don't remember much of it, but, when a Say-jin mates, or has sex, he, um . . ., is bonded to the other person, and has to stick with the other person because it just wouldn't FEEL right. That person is the only person in the universe for them."  
  
"That's sweet." Bulma thought for a moment. Would she want to be stuck with him forever. 'Till not even death due them part'?  
  
"Could you put up with me?"  
  
'YES!' her heart told her to say. She needed to think about this reasonably. It was like she was at the altar, about to say 'I do'. Except with this, there was no divorce. Only marriage.  
  
Vegeta's face was as stubborn as it ever was; hard, cold, and angry looking. But Bulma knew better. She knew his 'code' that no one else knew.  
  
Bulma smiled.  
  
"The real question is; could YOU put up with ME?"  
  
"Is that a yes?" he asked.  
  
"If you don't know, then maybe I should do this, instead of saying 'yes'."  
  
Bulma grabbed his head and pulled him down on her lips.  
  
The next morning, Bulma woke up to the sound of the shower running. She turned over, to see that Vegeta's pillow was empty.  
  
A sharp pain ran over her neck. Bulma reached up and felt a slight incision. She pulled back her hand and saw blood.  
  
She went down to the kitchen as soon as she had put on a camisole and drawstring pants. She reached for another silver packet in the cupboard. She wasn't really paying attention to what she was doing because she was too busy thinking of her husband, Vegeta. Vegeta was her husband! That was something she never thought would happen. But what was up with the bite mark on her neck, and what exactly was this 'bonding' thing all about?  
  
'I'll just have to ask Vegeta,' she thought.  
  
She felt two strong arms go around her.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" she said.  
  
"What?" he said, turning her to face him.  
  
"I was just thinking about you." She said, planting a kiss on him. She slowly moved her hands down his button-down shirt. "So," she started, "Are we considered married right now?"  
  
Vegeta looked at her a bit before he said, "I guess so."  
  
Bulma smiled the biggest smile she had ever smiled in her entire life. "And what's up with the Vampire teeth, huh?"  
  
He got a look of confusion on his face. She pointed to the bite mark.  
  
"Oh! That! I guess I should've warned you!"  
  
"Warned me what?"  
  
"That's how we bond. We have no control over it. See?" He pulled back his own shirt collar to reveal a very familiar mark.  
  
"Okay," Bulma said inspecting the bite, "I did that?"  
  
Vegeta only nodded. Then he turned to go to the living room.  
  
Bulma, beginning to become very curious, followed him. When she arrived in the living room, she caught Vegeta holding the couch above his head.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked from the doorway. Her eyebrows were raised and her hands were on her hips.  
  
"I WAS going to exercise. THREE WJOLE DAYS with out the GR is not very good, considering we have two years left." He said in his usually tone, which a normal person would consider the scariest sound in the universe.  
  
Not to Bulma though, "You usually BLOW UP the GR! I don't know about you, but, I like this house. I want to keep it!"  
  
"Calm down woman! I was only going to do some push-ups and sit-ups!"  
  
"Okay . . . Just don't ruin anything!" she retreating back into the kitchen.  
  
Four hours later, Bulma was sitting in the Kitchen listening to Vegeta workout in the adjoining room. He grunted every time he did a push-up. She had counted. He was up to 3,892 . . .3,893 . . .3,894 . . .and so on and so on.  
  
Frankly, it was getting on her nerves.  
  
She got up and stormed into the living room.  
  
"VEGETA! IT'S THE FRIST DAY OF OUR MARRIED LIFE AND ALL YOU WANT TO DO IS SPEND ALL DAY DOING PUSHUPS! GET UP, MONKEY-BOY!" She took off her shoe and walked over to the now sitting Vegeta and hit him over the head.  
  
"I WAS only gonna go to 4,000, but, you interrupted me, I'm gonna have to start all over." Sarcasm rich in his voice, Bulma hit him over the head again.  
  
When Vegeta finally got the shoe out of her hand, he wrapped her in his arms and dragged her back up-stairs.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Crappy Chapter 5^ I know!!!  
  
Unique Free Radical: Yep, and thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Ari: Yep, I don't think I would've past English with out it! Thanks for the wonderful review!!!  
  
Sailor Water Dragon: Do you know why they call them cliff hangers? Because they keep the audience coming back for more!!! Though, I hate them too. So I gave you all a break and didn't give you one!!!  
  
DBZ Fanfiction Queen: Thanks!!! To tell you the truth, all I know about the Trunks saga is what I've read online or in the manga. Thanks!!!!  
  
Vegetas Woman: Thanks!!! I'll try!!!  
  
Strawberrychan: Thanks!!! I know now!!!  
  
Dayrin Blooddragon: Yes, you have, but I don't mind reading it over and over and over again!!! Thanks for the review!!!  
  
Serenityblossom: Ah! Ha! Well, next time you have to put four up.  
  
Child of the Ancients: MY FRIST GROUPIE!!! ((does lil' jig))  
  
Maz: Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway that is all that reviewed the new chapter. I still can't talk to those of you that DON'T review. You know that right? Anyways, you need to review!!! Um . . .bribes are bad but they result in something good, so if you review, um . . . I don't yet. REVIEW!!! (OR HIT THE BUTTON!!!)  
  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
V 


	6. So Vegeta Loses a Friend

Hiya!!!  
  
Trunks: *Rolls Eyes*  
  
Emiko: *Rolls eyes back*  
  
Goten: What are you doing?  
  
Emiko and Trunks: We're having a eye-rolling contest. Whoever loses, says the disclaimer.  
  
Goten: Well, hurry it up, Emiko, who finished the sixth chapter!!! There waiting!!!  
  
Emiko and Trunks: SHH!!!  
  
Goten: *shrugs* oh, well, I'll do it. Emiko does not own DBZ in anyway.  
  
Trunks: GOTEN?!?!? Where are you? I won!!! Emiko has to say the disclaimer!!!  
  
Emiko: Just because you turned super Say-jin!!!  
  
Goten: But, I've already done the disclaimer!!  
  
Trunks: *Sulks*  
  
Emiko: *Smikes* OKAY THEN!!!!  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
LOCKED IN  
  
Bulma woke up to the sound of soft snoring. When she opened her eyes, she was startled. The last person she expected lying naked in bed with was him. Then the last few days flashed though her mind as she laughed silently to herself.  
  
A giggle escaped her lips.  
  
Vegeta moaned and stirred.  
  
Bulma watched.  
  
Once again, as she had on that fateful night, only a few hours ago, she marveled at how someone could be so peaceful looking and be the cause of so many innocent people dying. All that suffering in the Universe could not of come from this man, this snoring being that could possibly do anything to anything except oxygen, and that was only to turn it into Carbon Dioxide.  
  
Just as she thought Vegeta was going to open his eyes and wake up, he buried himself deeper into his pillow.  
  
And again Bulma laughed at this.  
  
She reluctantly moved his arm off her waist and pulled the covers back, as not to wake him. She got up slowly and went to her drawer. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a maroon T-shirt.  
  
After she had slipped the shirt over her head, she flug around to look at the clock on the other side of Vegeta. It read:  
  
7:43  
  
She knew what time it was, now all she needed was what part of day were they in. For all she knew, it could be morning. Her father would be home! She could get out!  
  
Or it could be 7:43 in the evening and she had one more day with the Prince of all Say-jins, the arrogant jerk that he is.  
  
What was she thinking about?  
  
She was married to the Prince of all Say-jins, the arrogant jerk that he is.  
  
She had to spend the rest of her life with the Prince of all Say-jiins, the arrogant jerk that he is.  
  
That meant that she had to spend the rest of her life with Vegeta.  
  
With VEGETA!  
  
She started pacing.  
  
She needed to think.  
  
She needed to plan.  
  
'Ooh! Bacon and Eggs!' he thoughts suddenly interrupting.  
  
She needed to fix something.  
  
She needed to invent something.  
  
She needed to talk to Vegeta.  
  
She needed to kiss Vegeta.  
  
She needed to love Vegeta.  
  
She needed Vegeta.  
  
SHE needed VEGETA.  
  
She NEEDED Vegeta.  
  
She needed to sit down, she was getting dizzy.  
  
With that she plopped down on the couch, blowing her hair out of her face. She sat for a few moments, and sighed.  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?' she thought.  
  
Well, here's a slightly different version of how the story goes.  
  
Vegeta had awaked the moment after Bulma. He would not open his eyes, for he was stubborn. Even to conciseness. He kept his snore up to see how long he could fool her.  
  
He sensed the woman against him stir.  
  
'Damn it,' he thought, 'she wakes up, she's gonna wake me up too.'  
  
At that thought, the Dark Prince groaned.  
  
Then, he heard a giggle.  
  
Stupid things, giggles. They annoyed the hell out of Vegeta.  
  
He would never get used to it.  
  
Ever.  
  
When he was lost in his rants about giggling, Bulma had lifted his arm off of her, and slowly got up form the bed. He sensed her moving all about the room. Then he heard the door click.  
  
Vegeta sat up, annoyed that he has lost his best friend.  
  
He vaguely had a thought about making a LOST sign and put it out in from of Capsule Corp. Just to see what would happen.  
  
Yes, he could see it now.  
  
LOST!!! Best Friend. Re-energizer, and is very good at night, around a couch of bed. Goes by the name of SLEEP!!!  
  
Vegeta laughed at his own stupid joke as he slipped into a pair of boxers. He headed down the stairs.  
  
As he hit the first step of the stairs, he kept thinking about whether he wanted eggs of bacon, or both, when he got a sudden urge to go to the laboratory and fix . . . something. Build . . .something  
  
He reached the living room and watched his wife pace.  
  
'Oh, Kami,' he thought, 'I'm married.'  
  
'Yes. You are,' his mind told him.  
  
This thought was almost too much for his to think and move at the same time.  
  
'To her.'  
  
'Yes. You are.'  
  
'What was I thinking?'  
  
'I do believe it was, 'Kami, she tastes so good,' or something like that.'  
  
" . . ." Vegeta stared at his wife for a minute.  
  
'THINKS SOMETHING!' his mind yelled at him.  
  
'Unbeknownst to both members of the newly-wed couple, the thought,  
  
'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
Crossed both of their minds.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Well, there ya'll go!!!  
  
Sorry for the slow update. I had camp last weekend. And I do again next week. ((FUN)) and so, I spent the entirety of the last 24 hours writing this and the next three chapters, so you will have something to read!!  
  
Maz-thanks!!!  
  
m.z.*d.e.e.-well, she starting to realize that he is most likely, yeah. And you reviewed TWICE ((EVERYBODY NEEDS TO FOLLOW THIS REVIEWERS EXAMPLE!!!))  
  
Trunksvegetafrodo- that is such a cool name!!!  
  
Ari-I'm trying!!!  
  
Serenityblossom-you do realise that you have to keep going up with your words every chapter, right? I think I will make this story like 40 chapters, just for you.  
  
Child of the Ancients- do you think he's TOO sweet?  
  
DBZ fanfictionQueen- THANK-YOU!!! I just might take you up on your offer!!! It was rushed. I wrote it in, like, a half-hour and then, I couldn't even go over it ((Stupid camp)) Anyway, um . . .did you like the update?  
  
As for anyone else!!! That reviewed and is not up here ^ I'm sorry.  
  
I'D LIKE TO ANOUNCE THAT WE HAVE HIT 50 REVIEWS!!! THAT'S TEN REVEWS A CHAPTER!!!! YEAH!!!! GO ME, GO ME, ::enters bad rap beat:: it's your b- day!!!  
  
Do you know what that means?  
  
You actually LIKE my crap!!! You really, really, like it!!!  
  
SO!!! Let's just all hit that little review button and leave a review!!! It would be greatly appreciated 


	7. So Bulma Shows Vegeta Stars

Hiya!!!  
  
This is the SEVENTH chapter of locked in. I worked SO hard on it!!! (And F.F.Net wasn't working so-SORRY!!!)  
  
Goten: You spent and hour and fifteen minutes on it.  
  
Emiko: Shut-up.  
  
Goten: Where's Trunks?  
  
Emiko: Gone. You get to do the disclaimer.  
  
Goten: Okay. Emiko doses not own in any way any of the anything of DBZ.  
  
Emiko: Yeah, like I could afford it. I can't even afford a car!!!  
  
Goten: You can't drive. You don't have a license!  
  
Emiko: SO!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!  
  
LOCKED IN  
  
Bulma sat and stared at the gray of the window and her slouch became more apparent. She sat very still trying to make sense of what had happened in the last few days.  
  
She had broken the whole ordeal into eight Incidents.  
  
Incident the First  
  
She broke up with Yamcha. Her boyfriend of, like, forever.  
  
Incident the Second  
  
She found herself locked in a house with a man that she nearly knew and tried to take over and destroy the people of earth.  
  
Incident the Third  
  
She found herself attracted to the guy.  
  
Incident the Fourth  
  
She found herself falling for the guy.  
  
Incident the Fifth  
  
As she was watching him sleep, she realized that she was head-over-heals for the guy. She LOVED him.  
  
Of course these three things all happened within ten minutes of each other. But that did not make a difference to Bulma.  
  
Incident the Sixth  
  
Vegeta apologized.  
  
Incident the Seventh  
  
She kissed him.  
  
Incident the Eighth  
  
This morning, she woke up as Mrs. Vegeta . . . she didn't ever know her HUSBANDS last name!  
  
'What the hell IS his last name?' she found herself thinking.  
  
She went over the Incident Layout in her head.  
  
'Okay,' she thought, 'I just broke up with a guy, to fall in love with another the next day. Then, not to long after that, say, three hours, I MARRIED the man!' She put her head in her hands, 'This is definitely different.'  
  
"Bulma?" A voice that sent sparks though her spine and made her shiver all over sounded from the doorway.  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
He looked nervous. To any other person, it would have been his same old stare that he usually gives to, well, everyone. But he had a code. She broke the code. She knew what he was feeling every time she saw him.  
  
His ears would perk up slightly if he was intrigued. His eyes would dart, suddenly, if he were surprised. If he were tense, his shoulders would be too. If he were comfortable, his breaths would be long and smooth. His stomach would not tell the world that he was hungry. In fact, he came right out and told you.  
  
Most of the time it was not what his ears, motions or words told you. It was his eyes. He could hide all the emotion he had. Except when it came to his eyes.  
  
If they were a lighter shade of black, almost a dark gray, he was happy. She saw this in him during only three different occasions. When he was fighting, when he was eating, and when he was making love to her.  
  
If they were glazed over, he staring at something her thought was beautiful. They mostly did this if he were looking at the stars, or the sunset, or her. If they were narrowed, he was confused.  
  
Now, if he were angry, crazed, or homicidal, he just flat out laughed.  
  
But he was nervous. He had this look once before. Last night when he tried to explain bonding and asked, 'Could put up with me?'  
  
His chin was bent toward his neck, and his eyes were darker than his normal black.  
  
He was nervous.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
That surprised her. She was certain he was going to ask about food.  
  
"You."  
  
This startled him. He came next to her on the couch. "What about me?"  
  
"Well, the fact I just married you. The fact that I have to spend the rest of eternity with you. The fact that you are . . . well . . . YOU!"  
  
Then came the uneasy silence.  
  
Ten minutes later, the uneasy silence was beginning to tick Bulma off.  
  
"Vegeta, you look like you just need to think for awhile."  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"Then, I'll go cook, well . . .I don't know what time of the day it is, so . . .food. You think."  
  
She had got up to go into the kitchen when he finally decided to talk, "I would it I could."  
  
"Of course you can think. Everyone can think."  
  
"I know. It's just hard, not seeing the stars."  
  
"The stars?"  
  
"Yeah, they help me think. It lets me know that I'm not the only person in the universe. That I'm just a small part of this huge design and that seems to make my problems a hole smaller," he looked up at her, "You know?"  
  
"Wow." She said. She was shocked at the Say-jin. What he had just said was probably the most beautiful thing she had heard coming from his mouth.  
  
"Except we are covered with 'Super Steal' and I can't see the sky."  
  
"Not necessarily." Bulma said waving her finger in the air, "Follow me," she said. She started walking down the stairs that Vegeta had never been before. They walked down the hall and turned to corner to a single door. "Though here."  
  
"What's in here?" he asked looking at the door.  
  
"The stars. Though, no one's been in here in, forever. So beware of dust!" she said as she opened the door.  
  
As Vegeta walked in, he was wondering how she could have stars in her basement. The room was large and round and had seats all the way around the walls and a huge open area at the base. Right at the center was a stand.  
  
"Bulma, what is this? What are talking about, 'stars'?"  
  
Just then, Bulma had switched the flip on the stand in the middle of the room. The lights went dark and the night sky became visible to the two newly-weds.  
  
"Welcome to the Capsule Corp. Planetarium. Built only for the Brief's family and friends." She said happily and rejoined him.  
  
"Planetarium?" he asked looking at all the shining dots on the ceiling.  
  
"A room that re-creates the night sky. This one moves with the star rotations and planet changes."  
  
"Wow." Vegeta said. "I have to admit, Earthlings do have a FEW good inventions."  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
Vegeta sat down were he was and looked up at the stars above him.  
  
Bulma was about to leave when he pointed. "That star right there."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That's Vegeta."  
  
"I thought it was destroyed?"  
  
"I thought you were a scientist? The light on Vegeta is still shining, because it is so far away. It'll shine for a few more hundred years."  
  
The blue-haired woman sat down next to the Say-jin Prince. "Do you know any more?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well, that chapters done!!!  
  
You all have been telling me how they all seem short and rushed lately, well, there's a reason.  
  
I never thought anyone would actually LIKE this. So, I wrote only the first three chapters before I posted them. I'm making up the rest as I go.  
  
OKAY!!! ON WITH THE THANK-YOUS!!!!  
  
CoolVegeta: NO!!! You are one of my CONSTANT reviewers!!! I just never got any E-Mail review alert about you!! You see, I put all of my reviews on a Word document, so I can type these when my brother has his time online, I just never got a few from you. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are one of my FAVORITE reviewers. (Though ALL of my reviewers are my FAVORITE reviewers)  
  
m.z.*d.e.e.: no. I re-read the chapter. It DID seem like it huh? But no.  
  
Kuria: You are INSANE woman!!! (Just so everyone that reads this reply, Kuria is one of my friends that introduced me to Manga. She's also in Guard with me.) Did you hit your head with a flag and rifle one too many times? Thank you for the review. You are a nice friend. Do you know what Colin's E-mail is? I wanted to ask her a question. Also-you missed Tuesday's practice, we learned to do Quads. (Kinda, Britt kept hitting people) and you missed a GREAT story about Debbie and a bee. We laughed are heads off. There is a parent meeting Thursday at 6:30 in the Band Room, Just so ya know. Wow!! I just looked at my reply to you and it seems like my longest reply EVER!!! That's cool. I think that my review on your Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFic was my longest review!!! Oh, YEAH!!! Before I forget!!! Do you watch Ruroni Kenshin? My mother is driving me crazy saying to shut-up about the show, and I get SO mad at her!!! HELP!!! Please say you do!!! Please!!! I'll blow my top!!! YEA!!! TWO SHONEN JUMPS!!! YEA!!! What do you not want to come to Guard? Why not? I should tell you that this Tuesday is mandatory. Sorry. This Saturday, ( the 21st) is the Car wash, just-so-ya-know! And for further reference- YOU ARE APART OF TOPGUARD!!!!  
  
Child of the Ancients: Hi!!! I don't know what else to say, but, THANK YOU!!!  
  
I decided that all my reviewers are in a contest with each other.  
  
Who ever has the MOST reviews at the second-to-last-chapter, will get a part in the last chapter.  
  
Dose that sound like bribing to anyone else? Well, it is. If you REVIEW, you might win!  
  
In other words. REVIEW.  
  
BTW:  
  
Child of the Ancients and m.z.*d.e.e. are tied for first place.  
  
Now you can review. 


	8. So Vegeta Gets OUT of a FIGHT?

Hiya!!!  
  
Goten & Trunks: Oh God!!! She's back!!!  
  
Emiko: That's right!!! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!  
  
Goten & Trunks: *Shiver.*  
  
Emiko: As for the disclaimer, see my bank account!!! There is NO MONEY!!! I'm BROKE!!! You can sue me, but all you'd get is pocket lint!!!  
  
Goten &Trunks - ((Blinks))  
  
Emiko- Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, see the bottom note for further info. Also I have an idea for another story and I'd like some feedback on it. The summery is at the bottom!!!  
  
Any way-  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
LOCKED IN  
  
Bulma woke up to snoring in her ear. She looked up to an eye-full of sky. Stars. A billion thousand twinkling lights staring at the couple.  
  
Vegeta told her things she never thought she'd hear from him. How Frieza had taken from his own family at the ripe old age of five. How he had destroyed his first planet at age twelve. How in a thousand years, half the lights in the sky will be gone because of the man in her arms.  
  
Bulma was now having a hard time understanding why everyone thought he was so dangerous. Yeah, she knew that he was cold-blooded killer and a warrior that would never give up fighting, but in time he could be good. In time he'd be one of the good guys. She knew that. She just had to figure out a way to make the rest of the guys see that.  
  
But she didn't want to think of that right now.  
  
She wanted to think of her new husband.  
  
A smile wound it's self on Bulma's lips.  
  
Her husband. She liked that.  
  
But that man was Vegeta. Not Yamcha. Never Yamcha. Not anymore. Only Vegeta. She wondered if she could put up with him the rest of her life and apparently the rest of eternity.  
  
She didn't know what the rest of the world thought, but eternity is a VERY LONG time.  
  
Just then, Vegeta's stomach growled and the Say-jin grumbled next to her, and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"I'm hungry, woman." Was the first thing that escaped his mouth.  
  
"You could say please."  
  
Vegeta stared at her. "Please?" he growled.  
  
"That's better," she said getting up. She offered a hand and Vegeta took it.  
  
They walked down the long hall of the underground Capsule Corp.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes, Bulma?"  
  
"What are we going to tell everyone when get out of here?"  
  
"What do you want to tell them?" he asked carefully.  
  
"I don't know." Bulma stayed quiet for the next few steps she took. "People will find it kinda strange. I guess."  
  
"So, what will we tell them? You them better than I do."  
  
"We could keep it secret." Bulma suggested. "You could go on training and I could be me without the rest of the world knowing."  
  
"Are you ashamed of me?"  
  
"NO . . ."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"You could go anywhere and train and I could go on being me when your gone."  
  
"You already said that woman," Vegeta said, "if that is a type of code, break it for me."  
  
"If word gets out that we are married, and you leave on a training mission somewhere, people won't keep bugging me about me being okay, how my husband left me. Chi-Chi went through it. She KNEW Goku would be coming back, so did the rest of us. She was fine, and we kept bugging her if she was okay anyway. She hated us for it.  
  
"I'd be left alone to work on projects I've been neglecting since you came to live here. On a new healing tank, the project with all the Capsule Houses, and the . . ."  
  
"You want me to leave?"  
  
"No," Bulma trailed.  
  
"Then what do you want?" Vegeta said adopting his old attitude and voice. He almost yelled this at her.  
  
"I don't know Vegeta. I don't know. What I do know is, I don't want you to go."  
  
"Sounds like that's what you want."  
  
"It's not Vegeta," she said, tears threatening to fall, "It's the furthest thing from what I want."  
  
"Then why is it you were just talking about me leaving on a training mission, when the Gravity Room is in the backyard?"  
  
The tears in her eyes weren't only threatening to fall, but threatening to make an ocean at her feat.  
  
'No,' she thought, 'I am NOT going to cry.'  
  
Then her own tears betrayed her and fell anyway.  
  
"Bulma," Vegeta said awkwardly. "Don't cry."  
  
This only made the Blue-haired woman in front of him to cry harder.  
  
He took her into his arms.  
  
Now, Vegeta had never comforted a crying woman before, so he had no clue what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Shh, we'll come to that when we come to that,"  
  
Bulma laughed, "What?"  
  
"We'll worry about this when we have to."  
  
She beamed. "Oh, Vegeta! Thank-you!"  
  
She once again buried her head in his chest.  
  
Vegeta was sure that he'd never get us't to how quickly she can move to different moods of hers. He was getting a headache from it.  
  
When Bulma had finally dried her eyes, and felt a little better, she leaned back and asked, "Are you hungry?"  
  
"Woman," Vegeta started, "Are you crazy? I'm a Say-jin. I'm always hungry."  
  
"Come on Vegg-head."  
  
"I thought I was monkey-boy?"  
  
Bulma pulled him in another kiss.  
  
When Vegeta had finally got to the kitchen with Bulma kissing him the whole way he had laid her down on the kitchen table when a loud beeping interrupted them. They both decided to ignore it.  
  
Out side the Capsule Corp. Building, Doctor and Mrs. Briefs got home to find that their entire house was covered in steal.  
  
"Honey," Mrs. Briefs started, "What's going on?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie, I don't know." Doctor Briefs went to the camera at the front gate and pressed call. When no one answered, he turned on the 'show image' button.  
  
When the picture came on, he and his wife had the shock of his life.  
  
His daughter was on the kitchen underneath the Say-jin guest.  
  
"BULMA!!!" he shouted at the image.  
  
The man's eyes shot open a half-second before the owner of that name. She slowly turned to the screen.  
  
"Daddy! Hi!! Um . . ."  
  
There ya'll go. Chapter Eight.  
  
So the excuses part- um . . .  
  
Well, let's see, I updated in June, and I had camp the week after that and before that, I had sectionals. And this last week, my job started. Not to mention Harry Potter came out.  
  
I was lost in that for the longest time!!! I've read it three times and I'm now listening to it for my fourth go around.  
  
Sorry I didn't get this out sooner.  
  
ON TO THE THANK-YOUS!!!  
  
Luna-Church- Thank-you. I like to think so.  
  
Child of the Ancients- Bribing isn't that bad is it? I mean, if it get's you reviews . . . what the hell?  
  
Daline Snape- thank-you. Are you a Harry Potter fan?  
  
DBZ-Rulez- Thank-you and I plan to  
  
DBZ Fanfiction Queen- SHOUT-OUT!!! I just probably didn't get the e-mail on you. Sorry. Thank-you.  
  
Maz- Yes I think you do say that, but what the hey?  
  
Serenity Blossom-Your getting off lucky, this story is only going to be nine or ten chapters.  
  
Darin Bloodragon- Thank-you. Are you really hooked?  
  
CoolVegeta- Thank-you I send all of like two minutes on them. As for the part, you'll have to wait and see.  
  
Takuma- See? You should ALWAYS REVIEW!!! It makes you feel SO good inside. This is how I always pictured Vegeta. I've never seen him being his normal Vegeta at home. Yeah, he's still arrogant, but he's not as non- emotional. Ya' know?  
  
X-Girl- thank-you.  
  
Unique Free Radical- I needed a sappy!Vegeta and a Romancy!Vegeta somewhere in the whole story.  
  
Kuria- Hi!!! See ya at camp if I don't post the next chapter before that. You need to put your Sing Along With the DBZ Gang up. And my Character is . . . ((Rolls out red carpet and signal the trumpets and drum roll)) ME!!! ((TOO much legally blonde)) the only thing is make me like telling people to read my stories and love Harry Potter and Vegeta is my fav. Character and have references to movies TOO much.  
  
m.z.*d.e.e.- sorry, but it is getting CLOSE to the end.  
  
KORTNI- Thank-you. The plot was what I thought sucked. I guess I'm wrong.  
  
Karigan- Thank-you. I myself think it is usless to review on something if there is more chapters afterword . . . but. . .ya' know. . . I'm glad your hyper, but then again the review was like two weeks ago, so you might not still be hyper.  
  
Ari-Thank-you!!!  
  
Emiko: Okay guys, you are the readers and I am the writer right?  
  
Readers: Duh.  
  
Emiko: Okay, I want to know what you think of the story that I can't seem to get out of my mind and I want to know what you guys think of it.  
  
Readers: OKAY!!!  
  
Summery: Vegeta gets a chance to go back in time to change what he wants in his life with a few exceptions that he'll find out along the way. He takes the offer and misses the one person that offered him this ordeal--- he's daughter-Bra. He's journey along the way, what he changes, what he can't change, and he's love for Bulma in a whole new light.  
  
I know that last part sounded corny, but I'd really appreciate feed-back on this. Other than a busy schedule and summer assignments, the idea for this story is the other thing that keeps getting in my way of writing this.  
  
Please write the feed-back in the REVIEW!!! 


End file.
